Imperio criminal de Jabba Desilijic Tiure/Leyendas
*Ephant Mon *Big Gizz *Salacious B. Crumb *Tessek *Guardias gamorreanos - Ortugg, Gartogg, Rogua, Ghana Gleemort, Thok, Thug, Jubnuk *Rotta (Informalmente) *Zorba Desilijic Tiure *Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo *Kithaba *Malakili *Rancor de Jabba *Boba Fett |sede = *Palacio de Jabba en Tatooine *Palacio de Gorga en Tatooine |emplazamientos = Territorios del Borde Exterior |hideh = |formada = (posiblemente en el 516 ABY) |fragmentada = |reorganizada = |disuelta = 3 DBY |restaurada = 5 DBY (por Zorba) |hideot = |era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi |afiliacion =*Cártel Hutt *Sombra Colectiva (formalmente) *República Galáctica (formalmente) *Imperio Galáctico (formalmente) }} El imperio criminal de Jabba Desilijic Tiure era una organización criminal liderada y formada por Jabba el Hutt. Su base era el Palacio de Jabba en las dunas desérticas del planeta Tatooine. Jabba contrataba contrabandistas como Han Solo para traficar diferentes cosas como especia de Brillestim, y cazarrecompensas como Boba Fett y Zuckuss para eliminar a los enemigos de los señores del crimen Hutt. Historia El imperio criminal de Jabba fue una de las organizaciones criminales más poderosas del Territorios del Borde Exterior, quizás hasta de la galaxia. El imperio de Jabba tuvo que enfrentarse a muchos enemigos de los Hutt como Tyber Zann, quien libró una guerra de rencor contra el Hutt por haber enviado a Zann a las minas de especias en Kessel, y la Alianza Rebelde cuando Jabba recibió a Han Solo congelado en un bloque de carbonita y se negaba a entregarlo. Esta organización empleó más que contrabandistas y cazarrecompensas. Jabba también empleó cantantes, bandas, y ciclistas para su entretenimiento. Iban y hacían cualquier trabajo sucio para Jabba por un bajo precio y lo disfrutaban. Todo esto terminó cuando Jix traicionó a Jabba y ni Gizz ni Spike volvieron a ver a su jefe vivo nuevamente. Su banda popular fue la Banda de Max Rebo, la cual tocó para el Hutt hasta su fallecimiento. Disolución Toda esta alta vida terminó en cuestión de minutos. Luke Skywalker y sus amigos destruyeron una de las sectas criminales más poderosas jamás conocidas durante la batalla en el Pozo de Carkoon. Con Jabba y más de la mitad de los miembros de su corte muertos, el imperio terminó, al igual que el Cartel. Legado Cada uno continuó por su propio camino, mientras que varios coincidieron en la Orden B'omarr. No fue sino hasta un año después que su padre llegó y revivió su imperio. Poco tiempo después de eso, el sobrino de Jabba, Gorga, comenzó a seguir los pasos de su tío e hizo crecer el imperio aún más que el propio Hutt. Sin embargo, el Cartel no tuvo la misma suerte, ya que nunca fue revivido. Miembros Hutt * † Jabba Desilijic Tiure * Zorba Desilijic Tiure * Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo * Rotta Desilijic Tiure Sirvientes * Bib Fortuna asistente (antes) * † Salacious B. Crumb bufón * Revidjasa teniente * Akkik recolector de dinero * † Barada jefe de mecánicos de la barcaza * † Reelo Baruk empleado (antes) * † Nizuc Bek representante y barman de la barcaza * † Gailid recaudador de impuestos * † Klaatu mecánico de la barcaza * Malakili entrenador del Rancor * Loje Nella contador * Hermi Odle constructor de armas * † Pote Snitkin traficante de armas * Harc Seff administrador experimentado * † Gauron Nas Tal entrenador de guardias * Tessek contador * † Vedain piloto * † Vizam jefe de armas Seguridad * Ephant Mon jefe de seguridad * Agtor * Buboicullar (antes) * † Taym Dren-garen * Gartogg * Ghana Gleemort * † Guardia Weequay * † Guardia 1 * † Guardia 2 * † Jubnuk * † Kithaba * † Lathe * † Nysad * † Ortugg * † Rogua * † Velken Tezeri Miembros de la Corte * Cane Adiss * Mosep Binneed * J'Quille * Djas Puhr * † Ree-Yees * Saelt-Marae * Tanus Spijek (espía) * Wam Lufba Mercenarios * Beedo * Cad Bane * † Han Solo (antes) * † Hoonta * † Piloto * † Sylvn Entretenimiento * Droopy McCool músico * Sy Snootles cantante * Max Rebo músico * Kateel de Kuhlvult bailarina * † Oola bailarina/esclava * Leia Organa esclava (antes) * Diva Shaliqua esclava Droides * EV-9D9 jefe de torturas * 8D8 torturador * BG-J38 asistente en hologramas * R5-X2 calculador de apuestas * R2-D2 mesero (antes) * C-3PO traductor (antes) * G-5PO traductor * K-8LR traductor * TC-70 traductor * TC-72 traductor * CZ-3 asistente Apariciones *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * * * *''The Hutt Gambit'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' * *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela *''Sombras del Imperio'' cómic * * *''That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb'' *''Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale'' *''Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale'' *''Tongue-tied: Bubo's Tale'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays'' *''Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''Shaara and the Sarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale'' *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' * *''Outcast'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' Categoría:Gobiernos planetarios Categoría:Organizaciones criminales Categoría:Organizaciones Categoría:Cultura hutt